A Hero of Legend
by TAVRAX
Summary: A tall, thin and mysterious man may be the answer to the mysteries of life as we know it, set inbetween Borderlands 1 and Borderlands 2 A minor pilot story by TAVRAX
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers of FanFics everywhere, I'm TAVRAX and you have clicked on my story, thats good I guess. Anyway this story will only be a minor pilot due to my first time being on this site. So try to give praise and I'll make better stories. K bye

Rated T

It was a hot day in Pandora's steamy deserts, and a new vehicle was rollin' in. A tourist bus, it seems. Two people on this bus, the driver and a tall, slick man wearing a cork hat bent on a lean with only three corks still hanging on the hat, while the others appered to have been burnt off due to the climate. The man, who appeared to be in his 20's, in one hand was wielding what appered to be a small pocket knife with the initials "NMH" on it, he was waving it as if to say "yeah im defenceless, what of it?", in the other hand, a mini electronic fan blowing in his face. The man was wearing a tuxedo and long pants, (both are ripped in a horrible condition) and, on his feet, one sock on the left, bare foot on the right.

The driver was, of no importance to anything remotely strange, just the strange feeling of a weird man sitting there, watching him drive. The driver worked up the courage to ask, "so, um ... What's a man like you doing in Pandora?" The man looked up and replied, "Meetin' a friend" The driver asked another question " This friend, (gulp) must be pretty important if your meeting him in Pandora" The man said " Pandora's the only place to go if you wanna meet Handsome Jack" The driver got nervous and replied "Hhhhh. Handsome Jjjjj. Jack (gulp), why you wanna meet him?" "Because", replied the man, whom now is standing "He's stolen something of mine and I'mma gonna get it back"


	2. Chapter 2

The driver stopped abroptly at the destination. "Here you are sir, Pandora that will be 40 money please" The man opens a bag and looks through it. He groans and says "Do you take this munny (KH currency)" The driver shakes his head. The man then says " Do you take Bolts? (R&C currency)" The driver shakes his head again " The man then says "Not even Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans (Cmon you should know this) " The driver says "Look if your not gonna pay then I'mma shoot you with this shotgun" The man gets sidetracked and says "Excuse me can I please see that gun for a sec?" "Sure I guess" said the driver giving the shotgun to the man. The man then cocks the shotgun then says "Oh? And the names Nick BTW" just before shooting the driver with the shotgun and taking 40 money from his inventory just before pressing on ahead to find Handsome Jack who "as we know" stole Nick's um..., well something.

Minutes later, while Nick was walking towards somekind of city. A small robot (well compaired to Nick, everyones small) come up towards him. The robot said "Hi there, I'm CL4P-TP or as my friends call me Claptrap, if any were still alive or existed in the first place. Anyway, welcome to Pandora.

Nick was confused at what just happened but to be on the safe side asked " Excuse me CL4P-TP..." "Hey, thats Claptrap to you, look you may be new here but you still gonna die out here, so my advice is, DONT FUCK ANYTHING UP!"

After that, an echo was made, which caused some unwanted attention. "Uh-Oh" Then suddenly three creatures appeared out of nowhere. Claptrap screamed "SKAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGSSS" One skag jumped on claptrap and started clawing at him while claptrap is screaming "HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP" Then three gun shots were fired "BAM, BAM BAM" , and the three skags droped dead in an instant. Claptrap got back up, (still with minor scratches) and said "Whoh kid, you got some skills, maybe Pandora should be watching out, not you" Nick, not amused by that pun asked "Do you know where Handsome Jack is, he has something of mine"


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! Sorry I was gone so long, but it turns out that I actually know nothing about Borderlands so that means I cant continue this story but I will do my best as i can and please, dont hate if I dont know.

"So what are you looking for anyway and why does Handsome Jack have it?" Claptrap asked. Nick took a deep sigh and responded "None of your business". "Cmon", Claptrap pested, "I can keep a secret, I can keep PLENTY of secrets, like one time this guy told me..." "Claptrap..., shut up" Nick said, yawning and waving his hand in a fan motion. "Look, its not that I dont trust you but, this object is pretty important to me and anyone who get their hands on it, and even the mention of its NAME can kill a man, which will be me IF... I dont get it back" "WOW..." Claptrap said, now amazed "This object seems pretty powerful" "Oh but it is, some people say that you cant even MAKE this weapon, that it practically chooses you, but now, I've messed up big time" Nick then put his head down in shame

"Dont worry" Claptrap said "With my help, I bet we will find this, whatever it is, safe and sound. Handsome Jack wont know what hit him, and then the DYNAMITE DYO SAVE THE DAY!". "Claptrap?" "Yes?" "Dont ever call us that again" "Okay"

And then the Dynam- I mean Nick and Claptrap made it to some town called Fyrestone, a town that looked abit run down and in the middle of repairs.

"Ahh Fyrestone, its feels like it was only yesterday" Claptrap exclaimed "What so greats about this dump" Nick asked "Dump? DUMP! This place was the first time I met the Legendary Heroic Vault Hunters who had found the great and mysterious Vault" Claptrap said, kinda pissed. "Oh right, THAT vault. Dunno whats so great and mysterious about it, even I've seen better stuff" Nick said, making a point "Your clearly not from around here are you?" Claptrap asked "Oh, my stupid robot friend, you have no idea"

Thats the end of a long and plentiful chapter, and the end of this story. Yes you heard right. But I actually have two stories in the works and hopefully (with your help) I can make a decision out of:

Crossover with KH and Infamous or a Crossover with KH and Adventure Time NOTE: All will star the same character from this story. If you want to change my life dramatically then either comment or message me and give your opinion. I hope I can please the majority.

TAVRAX out


End file.
